


Dress up Lovebirds

by lala_the_rebel, Roses_are_Red_and_Green



Series: The Masquerading Lead [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Dress Up, Gay Panic, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_the_rebel/pseuds/lala_the_rebel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green
Summary: Its a day of surprises!  Remus, Roman, and Patton decide to have a little spa/ me day together when they find out Patton has a date and doesn't know what to wear. While they have fun, the others are debating over whose boyfriend is better.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Masquerading Lead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732399
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. Dress up time!

Remus had won the fight between Virgil to take Roman, and dragged Patton along to have a “Fucking-me day” with them. 

Don’t get him fucking wrong, he loves Janus. He does, but sometimes, he just wanna have a day with the other two. Especially because all three gossip about their partner and shit they do. 

— 

At this point, Roman was painting Patton’s nails with Remus looking at the different shoes in a magazine. Looking for a good looking pair of heels. 

Patton asked a question that sparked the twins’ excitement. “What should I wear to me and Logan’s date after this?” 

“You guys have a date? That means we can do a full thing! Like get you an outfit and help you choose accessories!” Roman said, with stars in his eyes. 

Patton blushes lightly saying “Like.. I don’t know… I feel he dresses very nice and I don’t.” 

Remus smiles, way too excited, saying “Well, let’s play dress up all three of us and go from there!” 

Patton nodded, excited to join this dress up. 

— 

Patton didn’t know how much clothes Roman owned until they explored his closet, which Roman said was just like Remus. 

He knew they liked to dress up and loved dressing up. But never knew how much, until now. 

The twins snapped him back in with a question. 

“Where is your date at?” 

Oh right, his date with Logan. 

“Well… we are going to the fields in imagination during the night, to go stargazing.” 

“Aw, so sweet.” 

“Didn’t know Nerdy Wolverine can be as cliche as Emo with RoRo.” 

Roman just threw a shoe box at Remus who cackled in amusement. 

— 

“So, we need to go for a warm but cute outfit idea for you. Maybe a nice, bit oversized jacket with a light sweater underneath. Jeans and boots seem fine?” Roman asked, looking at him. 

Patton blinked at how fast Roman thought of an outfit. 

“Remus got an idea on the colors?” He asked, looking at his twin. 

“The boots should be a dark brown, the sweater should be a light cream. The jacket should be in Logan’s blue, as black jeans will be fine. Maybe a necklace too.” 

How did they both just quickly find everything out? Patton could never understand. 

— 

As they went to find the outfit pieces, Patton looked around the closet. Finding one of Virgil’s hoodies in there. 

He shouldn’t be surprised since they saw Roman come down a lot in Virgil’s clothing a lot. Either shirts or hoodies. 

But, something hit hard about how much trust the relationship had with it being there. 

Smiling, he suggested “Maybe you should dress up both of you with me? Just for fun?” 

He heard a bit of mummering before Remus came to him. 

Grabbing his shoulders, he felt Remus shake him back and forth while saying “You are a genius. Hell yes, we are doing that now!” 

— 

Soon, after being dragged, he was brought to Roman. Who was holding everything they planned out earlier. 

“You can get dressed into this, and I heard Remus and you. This place is quiet, you guys know that right?” 

Patton blushes a bit before taking the clothes. He went to the bathroom to change. 

— 

Remus smiles and asks “What are you going to wear to show your Emo?” 

Roman glared at him a bit and said “Well for sure his hoodie. He likes seeing me in it.” 

“Maybe go for his colors plus something his style? He is a gothic type.” 

“Pastel goth?” 

“Hell yes.” 

“Mm.. what about you?” He asked as he looked around his closet for that new skirt he ordered a while ago. He ordered it for a future date, but it fits the aesthetic. 

“Well… I own my leather jacket and fishnets. What should I pair them with ya think?” Remus comments to his twin. 

“Crop top, black. Plaid yellow skirt. Your high black boots and the ring he gave you.” Roman said blankly as he found some Vans and cat stockings. 

— 

“You own those?” Remus asked, seeing what his twin brought out. 

“Yup! Just gotta find my off-shoulder shirt and choker.” 

“That’s kinky.” 

— 

“Now both of you need to change, I hear them coming over here.” Patton came back, dressed in what they chose for him. 

“You look great!” Roman said before smiling. 

He admits the outfits feel nice. It was warm and soft, plus it’s not as bad as he thought it would be. 

“You should sit down on Roman’s bed and tell them to wait to come in, alright?” 

“Got it kiddos. Go change.” 

— 

Once in the bathroom, they began to change with Remus joking about today is the day their boyfriends die of gay panic. 

He liked seeing the outfit on him. The purple suspenders skirt was in Virgil purple and looked nice with the black off-shoulder shirt. The stockings were comfy, as he wears them often to sleep or just when he is alone. Plus the Vans help show he was in Virgil colors with it also being in his partner’s purple. 

He barely realizes he didn’t have the hoodie on until Remus touched his shoulders. “Do I look hot?” 

“You are going to kill Virgil, you know that? Plus put on the hoodie. I’ll help with the choker.” 

While putting on the hoodie, he made sure Remus’s outfit was set. 

— 

Remus did take his advice in wearing his crop-top with the yellow plaid skirt, though a soft yellow instead of a bright yellow one. Fishnets were over his thighs along with his high black boots. His leather jacket helped the outfit for sure. 

“Nice look. You’ll know the snake out of his skin.” He remarked to the younger twin. 

Remus rolled his eyes and helped him put the choker on. He liked it since Remus had given him it. It had a charm of a crescent moon attached on.

— 

“Guys the boys are here!” 

Welp, time to see their reaction.They were in for a fun little surprise aren't they? 


	2. Mine is BETTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the boys were dressing up, the other 3 had begun another day of arguing. Over a certain topic.

While the three were spending their time dressing up, their partners were talking downstairs. Not really talk, more like arguing with each other. 

Over a really open topic. 

— 

“Have I ever told you guys about how Roman is, like, the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends?” Virgil gushed. He had been laying on the couch on his back, kicking his feet in the air.

“Yes Virgil, you tell us often how much Roman is the best in your opinion and how much you adore him.” Logan said and continued to read, ignoring them for the time being.

Janus, sitting next to him, stared Virgil dead in the eyes and said “Remus is a better boyfriend than Roman.”

Virgil sat up, completely bewildered by what he said. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me loud and clear.”

Logan sighed, knowing this wasn’t going to end well. Both were already hissy towards each other at first. It doesn’t help that they are dating people who are related and similar. 

“Are you both going to actually argue over who is better?” he asked, knowing the answer beforehand. 

“Well, someone can't understand that my boyfriend is better than his over dramatic ‘princess’.” Janus hissed out. 

“Oh, I understand perfectly...that you’re wrong!” Virgil retorted. “And, if anything, Remus is just as dramatic as Roman is, if not more.”

“He is right about that,” Logan added nonchalantly.

“Like your boyfriend is any better Logan.” Janus murmurs before going back to arguing with Virgil. The comment irritated Logan, but he didn’t let him know that. 

“At least I don’t fucking fight my boyfriend’s brother.” 

“Hey, I had my reasons for fighting him, and they are very valid!”

Logan looked at Virgil with an eyebrow raised. “That reason being because he wanted time with his own twin and not involving you? You follow three inches behind him all the time. I don’t blame him for wanting actual time alone with Roman every once in a while.” 

Virgil turned to Logan to give him a dirty look. “Logan, shut up.”

“It’s the truth Virgil.” Janus remarks, taking a jab at him. “Though, I don’t understand how you get offended at us showing affection, yet get mad at us when you are caught with Roman.” 

“Well, they don’t get as… how do I word this? Easily inappropriate as you two do. They are much more tame compared to you two.” Logan added in as he kept reading. 

Virgil starts to laugh after Logan’s statement to Janus. He couldn’t help it, knowing that Logan was being truthful about the pair and that it was getting to Janus.

Janus glared at Virgil and Logan for their reactions. “Okay so we get heated, and you ‘are’ fucking innocent of that Virgil? No you aren’t.” 

Virgil immediately stopped laughing once he said that. He gave him the dirtiest glare as a result.

Logan knew this was going to go worse than it already was. He just wanted to read, and now he was in between the argument. 

“He isn’t wrong; you also are guilty of that, Virgil.” He chimes into the argument. 

“Shut up Logan before I drag your boyfriend into this.” Virgil hisses out. 

“Roman is just an off-brand Remus.” Janus said, looking right at Virgil. 

— 

Some sounds of offense came from Virgil before he said “Take that fucking back Janus.” 

“I’m right, Virgil, and you know it.”

“The hell you are!” Virgil spat. “If anything, Remus is just a trashy version of Roman!”

An audible gasp came from the very offended Janus. “How dare you say that! You take that back!” he yelled, voice cracking.

Logan just sighed before hitting Janus on the head with his book. 

“Patton can behave better than both of your boyfriends. Making him a better boyfriend than the twins.” He said, frustrated with the other two.

Both stared at Logan before yelling out “PATTON ISN'T BETTER THAN MINE. HOW THE HELL IS YOURS BETTER THAN MINE? STOP TALKING AT THE SAME TIME AS ME.” 

“FALSEHOOD!” Logan yelled out, stopping the other two to look at him. 

“Now that I got your attention, I will explain why Patton is better than the twins. If I hear a word, I will make Patton keep you guys in separate rooms.” 

—

“Here he goes…” Virgil muttered.

He immediately got smacked on the arm by Janus as a result.

“He said to not say anything, dumbass.”

Virgil smacked right back in the same way. “You just broke that rule yourself, dipshit!”

“Are you two going to let me make my point, or are you going to keep arguing?!” Logan interrupted, raising his voice just enough to get their attention.

They looked at him, guilt written all over their faces. They both muttered “sorry” before letting Logan speak.

“Now, I’ve already mentioned how Patton can behave better. I don’t think I need to elaborate on that point. To further support my argument, Patton is objectively a better caretaker.” 

— 

Both began to space out, thinking of other topics, not knowing what Logan had been ranting about. 

Once they realized he stopped talking, Virgil said the first thing in his mind. 

— 

“Logan, I still think Roman is better. Because he’s adorable and is very obviously better than Remus.” 

“TAKE THAT FUCKING BACK OR I WILL FIGHT YOU.” 

Logan sighed and looked at the time. 

It was time for him to get Patton for their date, and he needed the other two to calm down. 

Thinking for a minute, he asked “Do you guys want to see Roman and Remus? They are with Patton.” 

Virgil jumped at the idea, getting up from the couch, saying something. He didn’t know what, but most likely saying how Roman is still better. 

Janus joined along since he wanted to see Remus. He was gonna fight Virgil for sure though. But, later, Remus was more important and better than Roman. 

— 

After a few minutes, they got to Roman’s room. 

“Guys, the boys are here!” They all heard Patton say before some footsteps. 

Soon the door opened.


	3. Gay Panic tm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to dressing up and afterwards.

Patton had opened the door to see Logan, Janus, and Virgil in the doorway. He smiled and said “Hey Logie, kiddos.”

He heard the twins ask what is going on. He shushed them to see how Logan would react to the outfit the twins chose for him. 

Looking at them confused, he tilts his head and asks Logan “Are you okay, Logie? Do I look okay?”

— 

Logan was trying to control, what the other called gay panic. Seeing Patton in the outfit was very adorable, not that Patton wasn’t adorable. 

He is, but the outfit added to his boyfriend’s cuteness. He barely snapped out of it by Patton’s question. “Yes, you look amazing Patton.” 

Virgil starts to snicker a bit at Logan’s reaction to seeing Patton dressed up. He knew it was Roman who helped, by how he was dressed. 

Janus was laughing hard behind Logan, he couldn’t control it. Seeing the normally calm and collected side shut down in embarrassment because of Patton was hilarious. 

“Can you give me a shoe box Roman?” 

“Why?” 

“To throw at the other two.” 

“... Sure.” They heard Roman leave before Patton was handed a shoe box.

Both screamed a bit when the box was thrown at them. 

— 

“Are you coming into the room or not?” Patton asked them, “Roman and Remus dressed up not to just show me.”

Virgil and Janus then remembered all of a sudden the whole reason why they had come to the room in the first place. They both launched themselves into the doorway, wanting to see their respective boyfriends.

The moment they made contact with each other, they started bickering again.

“I was here first!”

“No you were not!”

“Was too! Move your ass out of the way!”

More pushing and shoving ensued between them, followed by their loud arguing. Logan, in the meantime, sat behind them, annoyed yet again by their antics.

— 

Roman just sighed at his Stormcloud and Janus argument. He fell in love with a dumbass he swears. Getting up, he fixed the hoodie so it won’t fall off his shoulder. 

Remus sighed and said “Let Logan in first or I will drag Roman and my ass into the closet and just not let you see what we chose.” 

Patton smiles and sits down on the bed with the twins. Amused and annoyed by the two fighting at the doorway. 

— 

Hearing the threat from Remus lead to even more bickering from the two. 

“Yeah, you fucking heard him Snake!” 

“He meant you, bitch!” 

“No he didn’t; move the fuck out of the way.” 

“You move out of the fucking way!” 

— 

Remus sighed and went to grab a box again. “Can you move into the room, Nerd?” He asked, pissed off by his boyfriend and the Emo. 

Logan, who could tell by the aura around Remus and the box in his hand, took the advice and went inside. 

Finding Roman and Patton sitting on the bed, he sat down by Patton who just smiled and leaned against him. 

— 

Remus threw the box at both in the hallway. “Could you two shut the hell up for a second? Patton will decide who goes in first, no fucking complaining!” 

Both jumped at the box being thrown at them, again. Then went quiet at Remus’s voice saying what going to be decided. 

Patton thought for a moment before looking at Roman, making his choice. 

“Virgil because I know he is going to panic if he doesn’t see first. And he will most likely freeze first.” 

Virgil stuck his tongue out at Janus. “Ha, I won you Snake.”

“Shut up Virgil.” 

—

Roman felt his face get bright red when Virgil came into the room. He loved his stockings, but never actually showed them until now. So here’s hoping Virgil likes them. 

—

Virgil definitely liked it. A lot.

He couldn’t find words to describe how much he liked it. So, he just sat there, mouth open in shock, full of gay panic.

“You look so fucking cute, oh my gosh-”

His remark made Roman blush even more, which in turn only made him look cuter in Virgil’s eyes.

Once Virgil finally realized Roman was wearing his hoodie, he covered his mouth with his hands, grinning behind them. He kept mumbling “oh my gosh” over and over, running his hands through his hair as a nervous habit. 

He couldn’t refrain from smiling at that point.

He tried looking away from Roman, but he couldn’t help it. And every time he looked at him again, his face grew more red.

He was in the middle of running his hands through his hair again when he focused in on Roman.

His eyes just so happened to fall on the choker he was wearing.

He stopped what he was doing, eyes wider than ever.

“Holy fucking shit…”

He was about to die right then and there from being overwhelmed with cuteness, plus a little more than that.

He put a hand over his mouth again and stared at the floor, muttering comments about Roman over and over.

— 

Roman kept blushing at Virgil’s comments and reactions before asking “Can you sit down so Janus can go to Remus, Stormcloud?” 

Remus looked like he wanted to murder Virgil. “Better not cause shit right now, I don’t like the idea of my angel twin being tainted by you, Emo.” 

He looked at Remus, more embarrassed than he already was by Virgil’s reaction. “Remus!” He hissed out. 

“It’s true.” 

— 

Virgil glared at Remus a bit before looking back at Roman. 

God he was so fucking happy to see Roman like this. 

Sitting down next to Roman, he thought of something that would piss off Remus and make himself happy. 

He hid his face in Roman’s thighs, happily. 

— 

Roman squealed at the action and just covered his face with his hands. God save him, his boyfriend was way too happy to see him like this. 

— 

Janus heard Patton say “Come in, I am pretty sure Virgil won’t bug you right now. Just go see Remus.” 

He just opened the door and had a great sight of his Squid. Especially with the clothing he chose. 

— 

God, he was lucky to see Remus in his leather jacket and fishnets all the time. He already found them to be amazing on him, but this outfit added to them. 

He loves seeing Remus’s skin thanks to the crop top, plus the skirt was in yellow. 

His color. It showed Remus was his. 

— 

Remus felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. Looking at Janus, he rolled his eyes and kissed the snake. 

“You are lucky Patton thought of the idea. You are way too excited about this.” He said in Janus’s ear. 

— 

Logan got up and offered a hand out to tell Patton up. “We have to head to our date, I hope you four don’t start a war.” He said. 

Patton took his hand, as he was pulled up. Smiling at Logan, kissing his cheek. “Please behave and have no funny business, Virgil. Janus.” 

— 

“Go to your guys date and don’t get pregnant.” Remus chirped out. 

Patton turned red at Remus’s comment before Logan asked if he was ready to go. 

He nodded and left the room. 

—

Remus was in Janus’s arms while he squirmed every time he felt kisses on his neck. 

“You are a mean one, you know that?” 

A hum before an answer came out “No, I’m just spoiling what’s mine.” 

“More like claiming. Everyone knows I’m yours.” 

— 

Roman was talking to Virgil who still had his face in his thighs. He asked “Stormcloud, can you get up so I can see your face?” 

Virgil made a sound of offense before just moving so he can be heard. “I am happy to be right here. God, you look so cute in these.” He started to ramble again. 

He is glad Virgil wasn’t looking because he is bright red still. Hopefully no one comes in, especially with how much he got embarrassed. 

—

Patton was giggling at Logan’s affections. Mostly him kissing his cheek or holding his hand. 

The sky was pretty, and Roman was right. It would get somewhat cold. 

Logan just had him close and Patton held onto Logan’s jacket. “I love you Logan.” 

“I love you too Patton.” He felt a peck on his forehead, giggling, he kissed Logan’s check.


End file.
